Golden State Warriors
Western Conference |division = Pacific Division |founded = 1946 |history = Philadelphia Warriors 1946–1962 San Francisco Warriors 1962–1971 Golden State Warriors 1971–present |arena = Oracle Arena |city = Oakland, California |team_colors = Royal Blue, Yellow, Dark Gray, White |owner(s) = Joe Lacob (Majority), Peter Guber |general_manager = Bob Myers |head_coach = Steve Kerr |d-league_affiliate = Santa Cruz Warriors |nba_champs = 4''' (1947, 1956, 1975, 2015) |conf_champs = '''6 (1947, 1948, 1956, 1964, 1967, 1975, 2015) |div_champs = 3''' (1975, 1976, 2015) |ret_nums = 13 Wilt Chamberlain 14 Tom Meschery 16 Al Attles 17 Chris Mullin 24 Rick Barry 42 Nate Thurmond |off_web = warriors |court= |away= |home= |alt= |media = Comcast SportsNet Bay Area KNBR/KTCT}} The '''Golden State Warriors are a professional basketball team based in Oakland, California. The team is a member of the Pacific Division of the Western Conference in the National Basketball Association (NBA). Home arenas *Philadelphia Arena (1946–1962) *Philadelphia Convention Hall (1952–1962) *Cow Palace (1962–1964, 1966–1971 and two games in 1975 NBA Finals) *San Francisco Civic Auditorium (1964–1967) *USF War Memorial Gymnasium (1964–1966) *San Jose Arena (now the HP Pavilion) (1996–1997) *Oracle Arena (1966–1967, 1971–1996 and 1997–present) Franchise history Philadelphia Warriors The Warriors were founded in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania in 1946 as the Philadelphia Warriors, a charter member of the Basketball Association of America. They were owned by Peter Tyrrell, who also owned the Philadelphia Ramblers of the American Hockey League. Tyrrell hired Eddie Gottlieb, a longtime basketball promoter in the Philadelphia area, as coach and general manager. He named the team after an early professional team in the city. Led by early scoring sensation Joe Fulks, they won the championship in the league's inaugural 1946-47 season by defeating the Chicago Stags, four games to one. (The BAA became the National Basketball Association in 1949.) Gottlieb bought the team in 1951. The Warriors won their only other championship as a Philadelphia team in the 1955-56 season, defeating the Fort Wayne Pistons four games to one. The stars of this era in the team's history were Paul Arizin and Neil Johnston. In 1959, the team signed draft pick Wilt Chamberlain. Known as "Wilt the Stilt," Chamberlain quickly began shattering NBA scoring records and changed the style of play forever. On March 2, 1962, in a Warrior "home" game played in Hershey, Pennsylvania, Chamberlain scored 100 points against the Knickerbockers, a single-game record. San Francisco Warriors In 1962, Franklin Mieuli purchased the majority shares of the team and relocated the franchise to the San Francisco Bay Area, renaming them the San Francisco Warriors, playing most of their home games at the Cow Palace (located on the border between San Francisco and Daly City), though occasionally playing home games in nearby cities such as Oakland and San Jose. The Warriors won the 1963-64 Western Division crown, losing the NBA championship series to the Boston Celtics, four games to one. In 1965, the Warriors drafted Rick Barry in the first round. Barry was named NBA Rookie of the Year in his first season, then led the Warriors to the NBA finals in the 1966-67 season, where the team lost (four games to two) to the team that replaced the Warriors in Philadelphia, the 76ers. Angered by management's failure to pay him certain incentive awards he felt he was due, Barry sat out the 1967-68 season, joining the Oakland Oaks of the rival American Basketball Association the following year. After four seasons in the ABA, Barry rejoined the Warriors in 1972. With the opening of the Oakland Coliseum Arena in 1966, the Warriors began scheduling increasing numbers of home games at that venue. The 1970-71 season would be the team's last as the San Francisco Warriors. They changed their name to the Golden State Warriors for the 1971-72 season, playing almost all home games in Oakland. Six "home" games were played in San Diego during that season but more significantly, none were played in San Francisco or Daly City. Golden State Warriors The Warriors won their only championship on the West Coast in 1974-75. In what many consider the biggest upset in the history of the NBA, the Warriors defeated the heavily favored Washington Bullets in a four-game sweep. That team was coached by former Warrior Al Attles, and led on the court by Rick Barry, Jamaal Wilkes and Phil Smith. So little was felt of the team's chances in the playoffs, that the Coliseum Arena scheduled other events during the dates of the NBA finals. As a result, the Warriors did not play their championship series playoff games in Oakland; rather, they returned to the Cow Palace in Daly City. Late 1980s-1994 After a subpar stretch in the late 1970s and early 1980s, the team had another successful string of wins in the late 1980s to early 1990s with the high scoring trio of point guard Tim Hardaway, guard Mitch Richmond, and forward Chris Mullin (collectively known as "Run T-M-C" after the rap group Run-D.M.C.). However, with then coach Don Nelson wishing to get frontcourt players to complement his run-and-gun system, made a trade that broke up the Run T-M-C core by sending Richmond to the Sacramento Kings for Billy Owens while bypassing Dikembe Mutombo, who was selected next by the Denver Nuggets. Nelson was brought to the team by Jim Fitzgerald, who owned the team between 1986 and 1995. The following year, 1993-94, with first-round draft pick and Rookie of the Year Chris Webber playing alongside Latrell Sprewell, the Warriors made the playoffs. 1995-1999: A period of struggle The season after that, however, saw a rift form between Webber, Sprewell and Nelson. All three soon left the team, and the organization went into a tailspin. 1994-95 was also the first season under team owner Chris Cohan. Former GM Garry St. Jean and Dave Twardzik receive much of the blame for the Warriors' struggles since then. St. Jean brought in several players, such as Terry Cummings, John Starks, and Mookie Blaylock, who were well past their primes. Twardzik drafted several flops, such as Todd Fuller (while Kobe Bryant was still available) and Steve Logan (who never played an NBA game). St. Jean did, however, draft the future 2-time NBA slam dunk champion Jason Richardson (from Michigan State), who would become a key player on the team until the end of the 2006-2007 season, when he was traded to the Charlotte Bobcats for their 1st round draft pick, Brandan Wright. 2000-2003 For a few years, with rising stars Antawn Jamison and guard Gilbert Arenas leading the team, the Warriors seemed like a team on the rise. In the end the young Warriors just did not have enough in the ultra-competitive Western Conference. After the 2002-03 season, Garry St. Jean's earlier mistakes of committing money to players like Kevin Outlaw, Adonal Foyle and Erick Dampier were painfully felt by Warriors fans when the team was unable to re-sign up-and-coming star Gilbert Arenas, despite Arenas's desire to stay in the Bay Area. 2004-2005: Troubles After spending two years in the Warriors front office as a special assistant, Chris Mullin succeeded Garry St. Jean and assumed the title of Executive Vice President of Basketball Operations. Among his first moves were the hiring of three former teammates to help run the organization: Mitch Richmond (special assistant), Mario Elie (assistant coach) and Rod Higgins (General Manager). Mullin hoped to build the team around Richardson, Dunleavy, and Murphy--complementing them with experience in Derek Fisher, a free agent signed by Golden State after playing a key role on three championship Lakers squads, Calbert Cheaney, a playoff-tested sharpshooter and Adonal Foyle, an excellent shot-blocker who is perhaps better known for his off-court work as founder of the campaign finance reform organization, Democracy Matters. The team also drafted 7-foot center Andris Biedrins from Latvia (11th overall). At the 2005 trading deadline, Mullin further added to the team by acquiring guard Baron Davis, bringing the team its first "superstar" since Mullin himself. 2005-2007: Bouncing back Warriors fans hoped that 2005-06 would finally be the season that the team ended their playoff drought. Despite the poor play of newly re-signed Mike Dunleavy, Jr. and the broken hand of first round draft pick Ike Diogu, the Warriors enjoyed a great start to the 2005-06 season. They entered the new year with a winning percentage over .500 for the first time since 1994, but lost their first five games of 2006 and managed to win only 13 more games through the end of March. Davis failed to remain healthy and played in just 54 games. He suffered a sprained right ankle in mid-February and did not return for long before being listed as an inactive player the remainder of the season. The injury-prone Davis has not played a full season since the 2001-02 campaign. Though Davis is widely considered a star player, he often found himself at odds with coach Mike Montgomery. On April 5, 2006, the Warriors were officially eliminated from playoff contention with a 114-109 overtime loss to the Hornets, extending their playoff drought to 12 seasons. During the offseaseon, the Warriors rebuilt itself. First in the 2006 NBA Draft, the Warriors selected center Patrick O'Bryant with the 9th overall selection. They also traded Derek Fisher to the Utah Jazz for guards Devin Brown, Andre Owens and Keith McLeod, and signed training-camp invitees Matt Barnes, Anthony Roberson and Dajuan Wagner. Brown, Owens, Wagner, Roberson, Chris Taft and Will Bynum were all waived except Barnes who established himself in the rotation. Golden State also announced that it had bought out the remaining two years of head coach Mike Montgomery's contract and hired previous Golden State and former Dallas Mavericks coach Don Nelson to take over in his place. Entering the 2006-2007 season, the Warriors held the active record (12) for the most consecutive seasons without a playoff appearance (see Active NBA non-playoff appearance streaks). The 2006-07 season brought new hope to the Warriors and the Warriors faithful. Fans hope that the Warriors will eventually find themselves among the NBA's elite with Don Nelson leading a healthy Baron Davis, an ever-improving Jason Richardson, and future stars Monta Ellis and Andris Biedrins. On January 17, 2007, Golden State traded Troy Murphy, Mike Dunleavy, Jr., Ike Diogu, and Keith McLeod to the Indiana Pacers for forward Al Harrington, forward/guard Stephen Jackson, guard Sarunas Jasikevicius, and forward Josh Powell.Pacers make 8-player trade with Warriors @ Pacers official website Many Warriors fans praised GM Chris Mullin for the trade for getting rid of considerable financial burdens in Dunleavy and Murphy. The Warriors now sought to "run and gun" their way to the playoffs with a more athletic and talented team. On January 24, the Warriors won their first game with their revamped roster, with encouraging play from Monta Ellis, Al Harrington, and Baron Davis against the New Jersey Nets, ending dramatically on a buzzer beater from Ellis. March 4, 2007 marked the turning point in the Warriors season. They suffered a 107-106 loss in Washington handing them their 6th straight loss when Gilbert Arenas hit a technical free throw with less than 1 second remaining. The loss dropped them to 26-35, a hole inspiring the squad to a point of total determination. On April 18, 2007, the Warriors clinched their first playoff bid since 1994 with a resounding 120-98 victory in their season finale at Portland. The Warriors closed out the regular season (42-40) with a 16-5 ending run.Warriors@ Trail Blazers Recap During the run, they beat Eastern top seed Detroit Pistons 111-93, snapping their 6 game losing streak and notching their first win on the tail end of a back-to-back. The Warriors also ended the Dallas Mavericks's 17-game win streak with five players recording double digits. 2006-07 Playoffs: Making history On April 22, 2007, the Warriors played their first playoff game in 12 years, and beat the Dallas Mavericks 97-85, holding MVP Dirk Nowitzki to just 4-of-16 shooting, making it 6 straight against the NBA best 67 game winners. But the Warriors were crushed by the Mavericks in Game 2 when both Baron Davis and Stephen Jackson were ejected from the game. Then the Warriors bounced back by winning both Game 3 and 4 at home, putting Dallas on the brink of elimination. A close Game 5 saw the Mavericks eke out a 6-point win of 118-112 to send the 3-2 series back to California. On May 3, 2007, the Warriors, with the help of their explosive third quarter, eliminated the Mavs and became the first #8 seed to beat a #1 seed in a seven-game series. This was the Warriors' first playoff series win in 16 years, and their first 7 game series win since 1976. The Warriors went on to play the Utah Jazz in the second round of the 2006-2007 playoffs. Facing the Utah Jazz in the Conference Semifinals, The Warriors dropped two close games at EnergySolutions Arena to open the series. The Warriors had the chance to win both games late. In Game 1, Stephen Jackson missed a wide open 3 pointer that would have put the Warriors ahead with 6 seconds left. In Game 2, the Warriors led by 5 with 15 seconds left, but missed free throws allowed Jazz to tie the game and eventually win in overtime. The series then shifted to the Oracle Arena, where the Warriors won Game 3 in a convincing blowout. The Warriors went on to lose Game 4 at home, in what was their first loss in Oakland in well over a month. The Jazz closed out the Warriors in Game 5 in Salt Lake City. In the end, the physical play of the Jazz simply wore down the smaller Warriors. Season-by-season records |- |colspan="6" align=center bgcolor="#17319c" | Philadelphia Warriors (BAA) |- |1946-47||35 ||25 ||.583 ||Won First Round Won Conference Finals Won BAA Finals ||Warriors 2, St. Louis 1 Warriors 2, New York 0 Warriors 4, Chicago 1 |- |1947-48||27 ||21 ||.563 ||Won BAA Semifinals Lost BAA Finals||Warriors 4, St. Louis 3 Baltimore 4, Warriors 2 |- |1948-49||28 ||32 ||.355 ||Lost Conference Semifinals||Washington 2, Warriors 0 |- |colspan="6" align=center bgcolor="#17319c" | Philadelphia Warriors (NBA) |- |1949-50 ||26 ||42 ||.382 ||Lost Conference Semifinals || Syracuse 2, Warriors 0 |- |1950-51 ||40 ||26 ||.606 ||Lost Conference Semifinals ||Syracuse 2, Warriors 0 |- |1951-52 ||33 ||33 ||.500 ||Lost Conference Semifinals||Syracuse 2, Warriors 1 |- |1952-53 ||12 ||57 ||.174|||| |- |1953-54 ||29 ||43 ||.403 |||| |- |1954-55 ||33 ||39 ||.458 |||| |- |1955-56 ||45 || 27 || .625 || Won Conference Finals Won NBA Finals||Warriors 3, Syracuse 2 Warriors 4, Fort Wayne 1 |- |1956-57 ||37 || 35 ||.514 || Lost Conference Semifinals || Syracuse 2, Warriors 0 |- |1957-58 ||37 ||35 ||.514 ||Won Conference Semifinals Lost Conference Finals ||Warriors 2, Syracuse 1 Boston 4, Warriors 1 |- |1958-59 ||32 ||40 ||.444 || || |- |1959-60 ||49 ||26 ||.653 ||Won Conference Semifinals Lost Conference Finals ||Warriors 2, Syracuse 1 Boston 4, Warriors 2 |- |1960-61 ||46 ||33 ||.582 ||Lost Conference Semifinals || Syracuse 3, Warriors 0 |- |1961-62 ||49 ||31 ||.613 ||Won Conference Semifinals Lost Conference Finals ||Warriors 3, Syracuse 2 Boston 4, Warriors 3 |- |colspan="6" align=center bgcolor="#225fa5" | San Francisco Warriors |- |1962-63 ||31 ||49 ||.388 || || |- |1963-64 ||48 ||32 ||.600 ||Won Conference Finals Lost NBA Finals ||Warriors 4, St. Louis 3 Boston 4, Warriors 1 |- |1964-65 ||17 ||63 ||.213 || || |- |1965-66 ||35 ||45 ||.438 || || |- |1966-67 ||44 ||37 ||.543 ||Won Conference Semifinals Won Conference Finals Lost NBA Finals ||Warriors 3, Los Angeles Lakers 0 Warriors 4, St. Louis 2 Philadelphia 4, Warriors 2 |- |1967-68 ||43 ||39 ||.524 ||Won Conference Semifinals Lost Conference Finals ||Warriors 4, St. Louis 2 Los Angeles Lakers 4, Warriors 0 |- |1968-69 ||41 ||41 ||.500 ||Lost Conference Semifinals ||Los Angeles Lakers 4, Warriors 2 |- |1969-70 ||30 ||52 ||.366 || || |- |1970-71 ||41 ||41 ||.500 ||Lost Conference Semifinals ||Milwaukee 4, Warriors 1 |- |colspan="6" align=center bgcolor="#00295f" | Golden State Warriors |- |1971-72 ||51 ||34 ||.622 ||Lost Conference Semifinals ||Milwaukee 4, Warriors 1 |- |1972-73 ||47 ||35 ||.573 ||Won Conference Semifinals Lost Conference Finals ||Warriors 4, Milwaukee 2 Los Angeles Lakers 4, Warriors 1 |- |1973-74 ||44 ||38 ||.537 || || |- |1974-75 ||48 ||34 ||.585 ||Won Conference Semifinals Won Conference Finals Won NBA Finals ||Warriors 4, Seattle 2 Warriors 4, Chicago 3 Warriors 4, Washington 0 |- |1975-76 ||59 ||23 ||.720 ||Won Conference Semifinals Lost Conference Finals ||Warriors 4, Detroit 2 Phoenix 4, Warriors 3 |- |1976-77 ||46 ||36 ||.561 || Won First Round Lost Conference Semifinals ||Warriors 2, Detroit 1 Los Angeles Lakers 4, Warriors 3 |- |1977-78 ||43 ||39 ||.524 || || |- |1978-79 ||38 ||44 ||.463 || || |- |1979-80 ||24 ||58 ||.293 || || |- |1980-81 ||39 ||43 || .476 |||| |- |1981-82 ||45 ||37 ||.549 || || |- |1982-83 ||30 ||52 ||.366 || || |- |1983-84 ||37 ||45 ||.451 || || |- |1984-85 ||22 ||60 ||.268 || || |- |1985-86 ||30 ||52 ||.366 || || |- |1986-87 ||42 ||40 ||.512 ||Won First Round Lost Conference Semifinals ||Warriors 3, Utah 2 Los Angeles Lakers 4, Warriors 1 |- |1987-88 ||20 ||62 ||.244 || || |- |1988-89 ||43 ||39 ||.524 ||Won First Round Lost Conference Semifinals ||Warriors 3, Utah 0 Phoenix 4, Warriors 1 |- |1989-90 ||37 ||45 ||.451 || || |- |1990-91 ||44 ||38 ||.537 ||Won First Round Lost Conference Semifinals ||Warriors 3, San Antonio 1 Los Angeles Lakers 4, Warriors 1 |- |1991-92 ||55 ||27 ||.671 ||Lost First Round ||Seattle 3, Warriors 1 |- |1992-93 ||34 ||48 ||.415 || || |- |1993-94 ||50 ||32 ||.610 ||Lost First Round ||Phoenix 3, Warriors 0 |- |1994-95 ||26 ||56 ||.317 || || |- |1995-96 ||36 ||46 ||.439 || || |- |1996-97 || 30 || 52 || .366 || || |- |1997-98 || 19 || 63 || .232 || || |- |1998-99 || 21 || 29 || .420 || || |- |1999-2000 || 19 || 63 || .232 || || |- |2000-01 || 17 || 65 || .207 || || |- |2001-02 || 21 || 61 || .256 || || |- |2002-03 || 38 || 44 || .463 || || |- |2003-04 || 37 ||45 || .451 || || |- |2004-05 || 34 || 48 || .415 || || |- |2005-06 || 34 || 48 || .415 || || |- |2006-07 || 42 || 40 || .512 ||Won First Round Lost Conference Semifinals ||Warriors 4, Dallas 2 Utah 4, Warriors 1 |- |2007-08 || 48 || 34 || .585 || || |- |2008-09 || 29 || 53 || .354 || || |- |2009-10 || 26 || 56 || .317 || || |- |2010-11 || 36 || 46 || .439 || || |- | 2011-12 || 23 || 43 || .348 || || |- | 2012-13 || 47 || 35 || .573 || Won First Round Lost Conference Semifinals || Warriors 4, Denver 2 San Antonio 4, Warriors 2 |- | 2013-14 || 51 || 31 || .622 || Lost First Round || Clippers 4, Warriors 3 |- | 2014-15 || 67 || 15 || .817 || Won First Round Won Conference Semifinals Won Conference Finals Won NBA Finals || Warriors 4, New Orleans 0 Warriors 4, Memphis 2 Warriors 4, Houston 1 Warriors 4, Cleveland 2 |- !Totals || 2482 || 2866 || .464 || || |- !Playoffs || 110 || 125 || .468 || || |- Head coaches Players of note Basketball Hall of Famers * 11 Paul Arizin * 24 Rick Barry * 13 Wilt Chamberlain * 10 Joe Fulks * 14 Tom Gola * 6 Neil Johnston * 16 Jerry Lucas * 00 Robert Parish * 17 Andy Phillip * 17 Chris Mullin * 42 Nate Thurmond * Eddie Gottlieb (team founder-owner) Arizin, Fulks, Gola, Johnston and Phillip played all or most of their tenure with the Warriors in Philadelphia. Chamberlain's tenure was about evenly divided between Philadelphia and San Francisco. Lucas and Parrish were elected mainly for their performances with other teams. Thurmond and Barry are the only Hall-of-Famers who spent significant time with the team since the 1971 move to Oakland and the name change to "Golden State." Meschery, Attles, Barry, Thurmond and Mullin are also members of the Bay Area Sports Hall of Fame. Current roster Not to be forgotten High points Franchise leaders *Games - Chris Mullin (807) *Minutes Played - Nate Thurmond (30,729) *Field Goals Made - Wilt Chamberlain (7,216) *Field Goals Attempted - Rick Barry (14,392) *3-Point Field Goals Made - Jason Richardson (700) *3-Point Field Goal Attempts - Jason Richardson (2001) *Free Throws Made - Paul Arizin (5,010) *Free Throw Attempts - Paul Arizin (6,189) *Offensive Rebounds - Larry Smith (2,709) *Defensive Rebounds - Larry Smith (3,731) *Total Rebounds - Nate Thurmond (12,771) *Assists - Guy Rodgers (4,855) *Steals - Chris Mullin (1,360) *Blocked Shots - Adonal Foyle (1,090) *Turnovers - Chris Mullin (2,110) *Personal Fouls - Paul Arizin (2,764) *Points - Wilt Chamberlain (17,783) Individual awards Most Valuable Player *Wilt Chamberlain - 1960 NBA Finals MVP *Rick Barry - 1975 NBA Rookie of the Year *Woody Sauldsberry - 1958 *Wilt Chamberlain - 1960 *Rick Barry - 1966 *Jamaal Wilkes - 1975 *Mitch Richmond - 1989 *Chris Webber - 1994 NBA Most Improved Player of the Year *Gilbert Arenas - 2003 *Monta Ellis - 2007 NBA Excutive of the Year *Dick Vertlieb - 1975 NBA Coach of the Year *Alex Hannum - 1964 *Don Nelson - 1992 All-NBA First Team *Joe Fulks - 1947, 1948, 1949 *Howie Dallmar - 1948 *Paul Arizin - 1952, 1956, 1957 *Neil Johnston - 1953, 1954, 1955, 1956 *Wilt Chamberlain - 1960, 1961, 1962, 1964 *Rick Barry - 1966, 1967, 1974, 1975, 1976 *Chris Mullin - 1992 *Latrell Sprewell - 1994 All-NBA Second Team *Joe Fulks - 1951 *Andy Phillip - 1952, 1953 *Jack George - 1956 *Neil Johnston - 1957 *Tom Gola - 1958 *Paul Arizin - 1959 *Wilt Chamberlain - 1963 *Rick Barry - 1973 *Phil Smith - 1976 *Bernard King - 1982 *Chris Mullin - 1989, 1991 *Tim Hardaway - 1992 All-NBA Third Team *Chris Mullin - 1990 *Tim Hardaway - 1993 NBA All-Defensive First Team *Nate Thurmond - 1969, 1971 NBA All-Defensive Second Team *Rudy LaRusso - 1969 *Nate Thurmond - 1972, 1973, 1974 *Phil Smith - 1976 *Jamaal Wilkes - 1976, 1977 *E.C. Coleman - 1978 *Latrell Sprewell - 1994 NBA All-Rookie First Team *Nate Thurmond - 1964 *Fred Hetzel - 1966 *Rick Barry - 1966 *Keith Wilkes - 1975 *Gus Williams - 1976 *Larry Smith - 1981 *Joe Barry Carroll - 1981 *Mitch Richmond - 1989 *Tim Hardaway - 1990 *Billy Owens - 1992 *Chris Webber - 1994 *Joe Smith - 1996 *Marc Jackson - 2001 *Jason Richardson - 2002 NBA All-Rookie Second *Latrell Sprewell - 1993 *Donyell Marshall - 1995 *Antawn Jamison - 1999 References External links ;Official *Golden State Warriors Official Website – Player profile, statistics, biography, and wallpapers. ;Blogs *Golden State of Mind- Warriors Community + news, hype, rumors, humor, science, history, and fashion *The W Column - Golden State Warriors analysis on FSN Bay Area ;Message Boards *WarriorsWorld Forum – Bulletin board to discuss the Golden State Warriors. *Warriors Roundtable - Message board / Fan Forum for Golden State Warriors. Category:Golden State Warriors Category:National Basketball Association teams Category:Pacific Division (NBA) Category:Western Conference (NBA)